Oto Syrano Nakir vin Toyo
Oto Syrano Nakir vin Toyo is a civilian refugee in isolation near the Miolian Research Outpost on Archer IV. Personal History Syrano was born into a generally noble family known for their alcoholic drinks, at that time the surname Nakir vin Toyo was the gold standard for Carwyl drinks for over 150 years. He was the first heir to a sizable financial empire encompassing everything from the fields in which the kir’te plant grew to the corporate offices located in his home city of Toyo. He learned to walk, talk, and act like the shrewd, sometimes severe peers of his parents, all business people just like them. Some of his first childhood lessons were that of social survival in the fish-eat-fish world of Toyo. As a child, Syrano was tutored privately in the family estate. He came to appreciate fine literature in his youth, thanks to the myraid of tutors that all impressed on him the importance of worldliness through literacy. Other subjects he excelled in were statistics, marketing, economics, and finances. Needless to say, he was quite the family jewel. As an adult, Syrano would not be able to take over the family empire until his parents were no longer able to do so themselves. In the meantime, he managed to find himself in a cushy position as the CEO of a sister company to the Nakir vin Toyo Carwyl company. The UMMC was a special interest organization that acted in unison with other alcoholic beverage companies to lobby representatives in the interest of their respective industry. For about 20 years, Syrano became a rising star and one of the organization’s best lobbyists. He became an incredibly persuasive individual. During this time, he was awarded the title of Oto Carwyl by his guild for mastery in the industry of Carwyl-making. Less than a year before the launch of the Discovery, Syrano was one of about 70 civilians chosen to go on a most unique cruise through space, following the footsteps of an earlier expedition craft. His role on the craft was mostly business, with some enjoyment thrown in. He is not clear on what happened, he rarely speaks of the matter, but at some point during this time he drank too much Carwyl with a group of business associates. He then either said or did something so heinous that the associates, and soon the rest of the ship saw it fit to put him to trial with a mock-courtroom soon after. He was found guilty, though he asserts his sentencing was not only unfair, but invalid, as no actual legal officials attended this 'trial'. Regardless, his punishment was to be left stranded on the nearest planet, a handful of parsecs off the cruise’s course. So Syrano was left, very alone. At least, he was alone for a few days. He settled himself in a pond, spending most of his time below the water, before he found it was inhabited, and also not suitably salinated. Syrano traveled from pond to pond for a few more days until, by chance, he saw a research team. It was the first sentient life he had seen besides himself, and it was not Pallucia. Unfortunately, First Contact would have to wait. Syrano elected to remain hidden from the research team, utilizing natural waterways and pathways. Despite his secluded nature and hidden presence, he found himself dedicating much of his time to watching the curious researchers. He began picking up bits and pieces of the language, and occasionally ‘rescuing’ some left-behind bits of technology, and always looking for his next chance off this abyssal planet. Personality Syrano had many faces to share with those who knew him. For the most part, he was a serious, stoic man. It was hard to get him to react with strong emotion to most things. He was cocky and arrogant at times. He did much to keep others at bay, whether out of fear or habit was hard to tell. He still retained much of his diplomatic skills. Beneath his exterior, Syrano was a man once made of steel, and then laid low. He had a difficult time dealing with his exile. He did not trust others easily because he was raised in a world where such vulnerability was an automatic attack. He found it difficult to think of things in anything other than profit and losses, so sometimes struggled to build relationships. He felt heavy guilt that he dealt with by accepting his exile as it was. Syrano appreciated much of the fine things in life. He found that living on the wild plains of Archer IV simply was too ‘rough’ for his tastes. Strengths Ambitious, cunning, people-oriented, charismatic, intelligent Weaknesses Bad sense of morals, liar, vain, selfish, low empathy Ambitions Not dying, finding a place to live the rest of his exile Hobbies & Interests Fine alcoholic beverages, gardening, literature, conversation Physical Profile Syrano, like all members of his race, had a unique appearance that changed over time with his diet. On land, he stood at roughly 7’3” tall, not counting his cerata. He was mostly white and grey, with occasional patches of purple, with a violet edge around his skirts and hues of blue near the edges. His cerata started behind his forehead and continued all the way down his back and his skirts until it reached the tail end of his body. They were somewhat transparent with some white outlining, but occasionally would become more opaque due to diet and hormonal changes. He had a long, narrow face with similarly narrow eyes, and did not smile much. His shoulders were boney, and the rest of his arms were typically left covered by folds that began just below his shoulders. He did have legs, but they were brittle and broke often. He made a point to keep these concealed behind his skirts as often as possible. He, like most members of his race, did not wear clothes. Syrano’s cerata sting. They cause minor numbness and redness of the extremity when they come in contact with skin, which fades in a few hours. This ability may wane or strengthen with diet changes. Syrano had also used to be more vibrant in color, with purples, blues, and whites. Such a dramatic color loss was considered unusual and unhealthy. Although Pallucian bones are fragile, Syrano was able to walk unassisted on land for short periods. Running was difficult, but could be done. Special Notes Oto Syrano roughly stood for Master Syrano, but since there was no differentiation between master and mister in Sellarian, he accepted either. Oto Carwyl was a title that could roughly translate to ‘drink-master’ or ‘wine-master’. Carwyl was a type of alcoholic beverage that was similar to wine but typically had a lower proof. They tended to be dry and spicy, and were frequently used in mixed drinks. Syrano does not actively choose the pronoun ‘he’. The translator does not have a corresponding word for the Sellarian pronoun ‘ie’, which is a neuter pronoun. He personally does not care either way. Education & Service Record Category:Characters